Bleach: Valhalla's War Through Time
by Gemini The Vengeful One
Summary: A desolate land as far as the eye could see, the stench of death lingered in the air devouring the once fresh air. A world once plentiful of love and beauty, now a world of desolation and ashes. Survivors far and few in between, the forces to protect this once great world are now scarcely waiting to only be swallowed by the hell that awaits all who fight back.
1. Through The Looking Glass

"Speech"

' _Thought'_

" _Mindscape/other worldly speech"_

 **Valhalla's War Through Time**

 **Chapter 1: Through the Looking Glass**

A desolate land as far as the eye could see, the stench of death lingered in the air devouring the once fresh air. A world once plentiful of love and beauty, now a world of desolation and ashes. Survivors far and few in between, the forces to protect this once great world are now scarce waiting to only be swallowed by the hell that awaits all who fight back.

My name's Shonichi Farukon, I'm one of the few survivors of the Ironshore epidemic. Five years ago, we were attacked ironically enough by our enemy's enemy. The war lasted for four years eventually forcing all nations into war former allies, now sworn enemies.

Former friends, mentors, and family were now a death sentence. However, some of us decided it would be best to stick together and come up with some kind of plan. I think I have one that could quite possibly save us all, but it's risky.

My mom always said what's life without some risks to make it fun… God, I miss her so much. She was so full of life, but suddenly she was taken from us. "Shonichi."

I looked up stopping the tape recorder. "Takashi, what is it?" That's my older brother, Takashi. He was part of the Ironshore Royal Guard before everything went to hell.

His line of sight focused on the device in my hand, "have you seen any of those _things_ lately?"

I shook my head side-to-side. "No, I haven't, however, I've been doing some research on the skin samples you got me and these _things_ they're a lot like us, but their properties of regeneration are slower, yet more precise than our own." I gestured for him to come to my side, "their skin tissue is made of pure calcium, but I'd say it's as hard, if not harder than iron."

He nodded as if he really understood any of it… "good to know, is there any way to cut through?"

"Yeah, but it can take a lot of damage. Depending on which tier we're fighting it could take us hours just to kill one!" My mood severely dropped.

Takashi cracked his neck, grabbing his blades he began to get into his battle gear. "I'll test this theory of yours."

I reached out stopping him at the door. "Takashi, that plan I was talking about it could work. We just need a few more…"

"Forget it, although we're in a time of war as long as the royal home is still intact the law still stands!" His tone held no room for argument, he narrowed his eyes. "You need to realize nothing is going to bring our mother, nor our father back from the grave."

To say I was angry was an understatement. "This is bullshit, I've got it nearly complete it just needs a power source and some calibration. Think about it, we could stop this from ever happening!"

He tensed up, but breathed a sigh refusing to make eye contact with me. "Shonichi, I know how much our mother meant to you, but we can't do that. It would threaten the very fabric of space and time!" Instead of his usual cold look he took his role as my older brother, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Life isn't fair it's going to push you around, and knock you down as many times as it sees fit, but the moment it does you just have to get back up!"

"But it's unfair!" My magic began to manifest lightning licking my body, "Mom and dad died for nothing a war we can't win and you want to talk about the law?!" I threw everything off the desk. "how can you be so insensitive?!"

Takashi's face contorted into anger. "Insensitive? I didn't have to come back for you, but I did. You should do well remembering that!"

"I'm your brother you, idiot! What are you saying that you'd leave me behind otherwise?!" I took a deep breath calming myself reluctantly. "Look, you know as well as I do mom would know how to get rid of these _things_. So why don't we hunker down and make this thing work?" I outstretched my hand, "we can do this together if you're willing to help Takashi."

With a sigh he shook his head, "you're right she would know what to do, but the law is still the law. This act would be punishable by death! Are you sure you wish to take that risk?"

I nodded determination burned bright in my eyes like a wildfire. "Let me ask you this, wouldn't dad do the same no matter the risks?" I locked eyes with my brother grabbing his hand in a firm grip. "Dad always said that family comes first!"

Takashi smiled for the first time throughout our entire encounter. "You received father's idiocy. It's settled then, we'll set out in the morning."

I pulled him into a hug, "thanks, Takashi, I knew I could count on you."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing, but we can't let anyone else know not even Chlothar."

I didn't want to keep a secret from our uncle, but I nodded anyway. "Alright, sounds fair enough."

Takashi took a look out. "This is the first night without any activity… unusual." He closed the shutter over the window. "I'm heading out. What are the parts you need?"

I began to list off items. "I need stubborn iron, and an energy vessel of some kind. The other items I need can be bypassed if I have those two, but be careful."

He waved off my worries, "I'll be fine just worry about getting that thing working."

A smile graced my face _it's finally happening!_ "Gotcha, I'll get it working asap."

Most of the nation's fell to a petty war between ally's, sanctuaries rose from the ashes protecting all who came in. However, they let anyone in, their biggest mistake... Most would fall overnight due to inside attacks killing mostly citizens! They lacked warriors not some run of the mill fighter, but a man who has seen the cold eyes of death one too many times. It's how I survived this long was thanks to a village on the outskirts of Ironshore.

Riding horseback I made it to the gates of Ironshore, "here goes nothing." Hopping off my steed I pulled the lever opening the gate. "Again, no activity thus far…"

Mounting my horse once more I rode out into the great fields. Wild life still dominated the lands, however, men, women, and children not seen for miles. "This used to be such a peaceful world, but in some ways, it still is through this chaos."

With the lowered population wildlife once again flourished. The cost of this was dire… The queen was the last to go at the hands of a double agent crippling our army entirely. The last straw to break the camel's back if you will. However, along with these tragedies came hope through the men and women who chose to keep fighting, but it wasn't long before they fell at the hands of that monster as well.

Stopping at a gate as high as the eye could see a man from the top looked down. "Who goes there?"

I gave the Valhallian salute, putting my fist over my heart "I am Takashi Farukon, and I wish for entry into the forbidden city."

He narrowed his eyes. "Farukon? I've heard that name somewhere, but where?" He seemed to ponder on it for some time. "Nope, I don't recognize that name leave now!"

I sweat dropped, "Kaseigan Farukon… my father, ringing any bells?"

His eyes practically shot out of his skull. " _The_ Kaseigan Farukon?! You're his first born, now I remember! Stay there my friend, I'll open the gate."

I nodded to his question, "that would be correct." I gave another salute.

I could hear the soldier fumbling to get to the bottom as fast as possible. The sound of a mechanism was heard, the gates opened slowly revealing the last settlement that was holding its own in a time of war. The soldier gave a low bow of respect, "it is an honor to meet such a decorated warrior."

I waved him off, "drop the formalities, I'm here to meet your chief." The soldier sat there for a moment I rose a brow telling him _'I'm waiting.'_

The soldier once again bowed, "right away sir!" He ran off into the village the armor that of the original model the military once used.

It was bulky and your movements carried the discretion of a tank, now days we have a slimmer and more form fitting armor per se. One that was enchanted by a priest to allow for maximum protection without the need of actual armor.

It's meant for a stealthy yet deadly combination and the lack of visible armor often throws enemies off. However, it is a double-edged blade, the enchantments bestowed upon the armor depending on one's magic can affect the user differently.

An example being my magic one that thrives off of my senses the armor is lightly redacted. Damage is always a possibility, but my experience has always been what's saved me. Shonichi's armor is a different story not unbreakable but hell of a lot stronger than my own.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by an elderly man approaching me, "I assume you are the guest?"

I nodded, "your assumption is correct elder, I am here in the need of materials. Shall we discuss this in a more… private setting?" Taking notice of the crowd, I was attracting. _'Not a surprise, they haven't seen an actual Valhallian soldier in so long let alone one who carries the rank of specialist.'_

The elder took a look around and sighed nodding his head in the process, "yes, I suppose we should. Follow me my friend."

We made our way to his quarters, "quite the place you have here, elder. You seem to be doing well for yourself." Taking a gander around the room lovely antiques and war memorabilia lined the walls of the quarters.

"Yes, most of these were from your father. I miss that man, if he was still around the hell we're going through would have ended by now." Sorrow was shown through his posture his eyes showing that of a man of loss.

"Yes, my father was a great man, but even I have to doubt having him in the fray would do much good. Much rather we'd need _him_." A sour taste touched my tongue even referencing that beast in a vessel of flesh. He may be my family, but he is no man I wish to be.

The Elder once again pulled me from my thoughts, "sadly, you are correct once again. Now, what is it I can exactly do for you? Surely, it isn't food. If you needed food you'd have no trouble getting it at all."

I shrugged, "as much as I appreciate the compliment, what I need is raw materials. I'm sure you recall my younger brother? He is working on a device our uncle left unfinished." I jutted my thumb in the general direction of our hideout, "we're working on something that could possibly end this war and in fact stop it from ever happening in the first place."

I could see that peaked his interest, "Shonichi, you say? Hmm… So, the little genius is at work again. Tell me, how old is the lad now?"

I couldn't help, but crack up a bit the elder was the exact same, "he is 12 now, he's growing into quite the man,"

"My, how the years have passed, however, when you're as old as I am a year is merely a day. Now, onto more important subjects. I'm sure you of all people Takashi know the penalty for this?"

I nodded, "yes, altering the past is punishable by death, however, who's to say we'll even be able to come back?" I shrugged my shoulders as if giving the answer, "Shonichi wishes to do this he made a valid point as well."

The elder arched a brow, "and that is?"

"That our father would do the same thing we're about to do."

The elder shook his head, "he has inherited your father's idiocy."

I snorted, "I said the same thing believe it or not."

He gave a hearty laugh "I wouldn't be surprised. However, you yourself have that as well."

I rolled my eyes, "now, onto the materials, what would you need in exchange for them?"

He rose his hand stopping me and shook his head with a smile, "after everything your mother and father have done for this old bag of bones I need nothing from them let alone their offspring. I trust you will do the right thing."

I recoiled in slight surprise, "elder please, there must be something you need?"

He once again smiled and waved me off, "Takashi, I am an old man the only thing I want is peace in this war riddled world of ours. If you even have the slightest chance, then I have full faith in you my boy. Now go let your brother know that we will send the materials as soon as we can."

I nodded reluctantly, "I understand, thank you elder." I bowed before him. I stood to my full height and nodded, "good day elder."

He gave me a bright smile one that had hope behind it. "Your father would be proud Takashi."

I stopped at the doorway, I didn't say a word - although I wanted to _'No he wouldn't be, if he knew what I have become.'_ -I exited his quarters taking a look around people were still staring at me, "what are you gawking at?!" I spat.

The citizens immediately averted their curious gazes going about their business.

I mounted my steed and nodded to the soldier who pulled the lever opening the gate. I set out for my journey back to Shonichi.

Day three, it's been two days since Takashi set out in search of materials. I'm a little worried, but I'm sure he can handle anything the world throws his way. So far everything is going as planned. However, there has been no activity whatsoever, are they trying to throw us off?

It wouldn't surprise me, but no activity for such a long period of time is unusual. Even for those monsters.

The search of a power source has been found, I've decided to use my magic to power the machine. The downside, there's a huge probability that we won't have enough to make it back. When Chlothar drew up the blueprints for this machine it turned out no matter which route he took it needed more power to fuel it after every use. To be honest, I wouldn't mind not coming back I'll be able to stay with my mom… for good.

The only thing that worries me is how do we tell her, what if she doesn't trust us? She has all the tools at her disposal to kill us both at any moment, me more than Takashi. However, through multiple simulations it has shown that even if things do go south, Takashi has a 49% chance of winning a bout between the two.

The only drawback is her experience overshadows his own. She was as good if not better than our dad and he was a well-oiled machine in combat. That's without factoring in her speed and pure technique. There are a few other problems as well.

We need to get back to 1891, but there is no stability to this little stunt. It could send us 100 years into the past or mess up and send us 100 years into the future.

I guess we'll figure this out as we go along… Shonichi Farukon, April 22nd, 2091.

I stopped the tape recorder and looked at the materials needed, "how the hell is he going to get these? Some of these are as rare as rare can get."

I heard the door open, I quickly grabbed my pistol and aimed at the door, "As always a friendly greeting."

I lowered my weapon, "S-sorry, I'm just a little jumpy."

He raised both of his hands in mock surrender, "it's completely understandable." He got serious all of a sudden, "the materials will be here soon."

My eyes widened, "really, that fast? How did you get them?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I called in a few favors and I had one hell of a sales pitch."

"When will they arrive?"

He shrugged, "there was no time frame attached, but I have full faith they'll be here within the next week or so." Takashi took off the torso of his suit. "We should get some rest; I know for a fact you haven't slept all week."

I waved him off, "I'll be fine go ahead and get some rest I can do this." I gave my best smile. I'm honestly surprised I could even remember how to smile after everything that's happened throughout our lives.

"Just be sure to get some rest, Shonichi. The last thing we need is for one of us to begin lagging behind especially when so much rides on this." He locked eyes with me as if mentally breaking me down. "Goodnight Shonichi."

I didn't respond, I waved and got back to work. Hours have passed and sleep's cold clutches started to set in. _'I'll just rest my eyes for a bit that won't hurt…'_ I finally caved giving in my mind drifted to rest…

I awoke on a stretch of land that was the as beautiful as it was green. I was in awe I couldn't pull myself out of it the beauty before me was something that is unheard of today. The only thing we see is once beautiful land reduced to fire and brimstone.

I was forced out of my thoughts by a voice, "I'm gonna get you!" I looked back my heart dropped tears stinging my eyes… _'Mom?'_

I ran as fast as I could through the brush jumping over roots and rocks no telling how fast I was going, nor when, or where I'd come to a stop. Tears streamed down my face I knew this was a dream nothing more than a fabrication of my imagination my greatest desires would come true in dreams, but only in this land of facsimiles.

I made it through the brush to see a home if it were at all possible my heart sunk even further as if falling into an abyss of despair, "not this again, NOT THIS AGAIN!" I screamed my mother her gorgeous black hair danced in the wind, a child laughing in her arms.

Her piercing golden irises stared into my very soul. This is a dream or for that matter a nightmare I've been having over and over again. This is the reason for my lack of sleep…

I walked forward and brought my hand out to touch her hair like I would when I was so young. "M-mom…"

She grabbed my wrist, "you shouldn't play with fire, kid." The same as always, she jutted her hand forward, everything went black, but the sound of flesh being torn clean could be heard.

I awoke with a start to find myself in my bed. I grasped my head, "why, why would she do that?" Tears stinging the corners of my eyes.

"It was a dream and nothing more, Shonichi." I looked up Takashi was leaned against my bedroom's door frame.

I jumped up and ran over to him wrapping my arms around his waist. The tears finally found their way out of my eyes my emotions finally boiling over after so long of bottling them up. "Takashi, I don't want to die! I don't want mom to kill me!"

He took a knee and embraced me, "Shonichi, take a breath, you'll be fine." He adjusted me to make eye contact, he smiled, "I'll always be by your side."

I buried my face in his chest and gave a muffled, "thanks, Takashi."

"Anytime." He combed through my hair, _'I don't know what we will face, brother. But, I swear on every fiber of my being I will protect you!'_ Takashi sat there with his younger brother in his arms for what seemed like an eternity not wanting let the only family they had left go.

The materials arrived a couple of days after and we began work immediately. However, activity over the past two weeks has picked back up. There's been sightings all over Ironshore especially.

After weeks of preparations and tests I finally got it running. "Alright, Takashi, it's ready, but before we go I want you to know that if this doesn't work out… thank you."

He rolled his eyes, "Shonichi this not the time nor place for this they're out there searching for their next fight. I for one need you of all people to be out of here before then!"

I stopped and looked back, "you're not coming?!"

He shook his head, "no, the Elder was right there's not enough heroes here to protect them and I have to make sure you at least make it!" He looked me in my eyes, I could see a man who awaited death not one who wished to protect others.

Tears began to swell up in my eyes, "T-Takashi, you can't… I need you. P-please don't make me go alone."

My emotional turmoil was broken by a crash outside, Takashi drew his blades. "Get the damn thing ready… If I live I'll follow you, but if I die I have full faith you will see this mission through!"

I steeled myself and began to cast a spell, "ek heita yfir hinn fullting brenna!" A ball of lightning manifested in between my palms. I looked back at Takashi one more time… I put my fist to my heart, "frægiligr!"

He nodded and mimicked my action, "frægiligr, gipta fǫðurbróðir mega hinn Vanir vǫrðr yfir þú."

I nodded I walked forward to the machine with my head held low, "Goodbye Takashi…" I jutted my hands forward the machine roaring to life! I unconsciously took a step back. A portal or what could only be one began to form! I closed my eyes and said a small prayer before entering the path to a time so foreign to me. I jumped towards the light!

I watched as the last family I had disappeared into a void I looked back to the door to witness it kicked off its hinges! "Well, well, what do we have here another one of you insects decided to hide out here?" None other than _'illr'_ entered the fray.

His grin as sadistic as he was short. "Ah, it's the one I've been hearing so much about. I've heard many things indeed from lower to higher ranks that you're quite the pesky fellow in fact the one who killed Yammy? Interesting, well, sadly all that luck ends here when I bring your head back to our Lord."

I paid him no mind instead looking at the machine then back to him. _'He's the Sexta espada…'_ "so… _illr,_ shows himself? I would have thought you were too much of a coward with you attacking the weak."

He cackled, "the same could be said for you, and I do appreciate the nickname. Might I know what it means?"

I refused to give him the attention he so desperately needed from his victims for I would not be one… My hand tightened around my blade's hilt.

He narrowed his eyes with a smirk, "have you given in already? Have you submitted?" He began to laugh like a madman.

His celebration was cut short, I readied my blade and lobbed off his right arm! "You… You are the one who took everything from that boy… You are the one who killed our friends in a coward's way no less!"

I turned around my own magic manifesting itself my body was engulfed in flames! "You think I would submit to such a coward, such a weakling?! I am Takashi Farukon the first born of Kaseigan Farukon and I will not submit!"

He thrived in pain he cries that of a brat who met their match on the playground. "Y-you'll just die like the rest even if you kill me!"

I smirked, "oh, I'm not going to kill you… you're going to send a message for me." I slowly walked up to illr's fallen form, "you're the perfect one as well... Sexta Espada." I readied my blade but a sound pulled me out of my blind rage, I looked back to see the portal shrinking. Illr saw his opening and drove his foot into my chin knocking me back for his escape.

I growled but turned around and made my way towards the portal when it began to shrink again my walk turned into a full-on sprint I dived into the portal! Light robbing me of my vision.

A light lit up the night a few feet off the ground, a boy with black hair and dark skin fell from the light. He jumped up and looked left and right, "Takashi…?" When he received no answer his head lowered, "please, don't be gone…" He took a gander at his surroundings something was very off about where he was… Skyscrapers and automobiles littering the streets.

He did a double take, "w-when am I?" He ran up to a pedestrian, "hey do you have the date?" They only carried on their conversation, "um… excuse me? Do you have the date, Sir?" When he was once again ignored he walked into their line of sight, "do you have the date?"

He realized… _'they can't see me?'_ He looked around, "where can I find the date…?" He ran down the street looking for anywhere to find it. "No one can see me so I shouldn't have a problem!" He ran passed a clinic, but abruptly stopped.

"Doctor's office…?" He sat there with his chin in his hand, "it doesn't seem like a bad idea."

"Hey, kid, what are you doing out this late?" He looked to where the voice echoed from and jumped.

"Y-you can see me?!" He asked pointing to himself.

He rose an eyebrow. "Uh… yeah, you lost?"

Shonichi nodded, "y-yeah, can I come in please?" He rubbed his arms.

The elder boy sighed, "I don't see why not."

It didn't seem like a bad idea, what's the worst a kid could do? I walked down stairs to the double doors to the clinic to find the kid gone? I heard some rustling upstairs. Making my way back into my room my eyes caught the same kid sitting on my bed a little mud from his shoes stained bed spread… "Gah, really? Do you know how hard these are to wash?!"

He recoiled at my tone and in the most innocent voice possible, "I-I'm sorry…"

I sighed and ran a tired hand through my orange locks, I couldn't find myself being mad, _'he's just a kid.'_ Being my first reason to calm down I looked at his chest to see no chain? "Say, where's your chain?"

He rose a brow, "why would I have a chain…?" He cupped his chin, "is that what normal people wear?"

Either he was a master manipulator or he was honestly at a loss either way I waved off the subject. "Well, you're obviously a spirit. Right?" I couldn't help but question it as well. With all that I've seen after meeting Rukia, anything is possible in my book.

He nodded, "yeah…" He looked at the room around him, "you have a really nice room." So, he seems a little uncultured or he's in a foreign setting that much I can tell.

Once again arching a brow, "So, what is it you're doing here?"

He shook his head side to side and puffed out his cheeks. "Mom, told me to never talk to strangers."

I ran my hand over my face _'this kid is too naive…'_ "You're in my room, but you won't talk to me?"

He tilted his head, "that's a fair point. You're good at this." He looked around the room once again, "do you have a calendar?"

I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

He outstretched his hand, "what's the date today?"

I was a little stumped by the question, "it's… April 22, 2001." I looked back to him to see he was holding his breath he began to turn blue! My eyes widened and I smacked his in the back of the head forcing the breath out of him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He began breathing, "sorry, mister, I was panicking a bit."

I rolled my eyes, "don't call me mister, I'm 15 not a relic. My name's Ichigo by the way."

He smiled and gave a wave, "I'm Shonichi, it's nice to meet you Ichigo!"

I sighed, "so, do you want to tell me what you're doing here now?" I stared him down awaiting his answer.

He finally broke, he looked around the room. "Can you keep a secret?"

I tilted my head, but nodded nonetheless.

"I'm not from the human world, I'm from Valhalla. My brother and I came to the human world to right the wrongs of a man who devastated our home with an attack!" He gave me a hopeful look along with cursed puppy dog eyes! "You gotta promise to keep this under wraps, Ichigo." _'Damn those eyes!'_

I held my breath momentarily trying my best to resist their power, but alas I caved… Releasing the air in my lungs I gave a sigh. "Fine, I'll keep this secret, but on one condition."

He locked eyes with me, "what?"

I raised my index finger, "you stick with me, and we'll meet some of my friends that can help you on your… escapade." I outstretched my hand, "we gotta deal?"

He looked at my hand then back at me, "how can you help me?"

I shrugged, "well you told me your secret I suppose it's fair to show you mine." I reached for my badge on my desk and pressed it against my chest releasing my soul from my body! "I'm a substitute Shinigami!"

He quickly crawled back, "y-you're a Shinigami?! Wow, so cool!" His eyes practically had stars in them, but he quickly came back to reality and dropped his head. "About your condition I can't do that… If your superiors were to catch wind of me they might kill my brother and I."

I smiled, "who said we're going to tell them?"

He gasped and grinned, "oh we're gonna be sneaky like ninjas?"

I sweat dropped, "yeah… Like ninjas." I pointed to my closet, "there's some beds in there, go ahead and get some sleep. We'll go meet my friends tomorrow. Sound good?"

He nodded and hugged me around my waist, "thanks Ichigo!"

I ruffled his hair, "no problem." It'd be a lie if I were to say I never wanted a little brother, but some part of me feels like I can't trust him and I don't know why.

I looked at him he wasn't even changed just kicked off the shoes and began getting inside the closet covering up as fast as he could. When I turned off the light I began to get ready to fall back to sleep. The bedspread could be cleaned in the morning.

"Hey Ichigo…?"

I looked at the closet, "yeah Shonichi?"

He smiled, "you remind me of my mikill bróðir." He spoke some foreign language I've never heard before.

I rose a brow, "your what?"

From the look on his face he came to the realization whatever he was saying I couldn't understand. "It means big brother, It's Norsik. Were you not taught Norsik by your superiors?"

I shook my head, "no I wasn't, but I appreciate the compliment." I gave him one last smile before I rolled over to sleep, _'who can I trust to watch over him while I'm at school? Hat n' clogs is a no go, I don't even know if Yoruichi likes kids, and Orihime is in class too… well, looks like Yoruichi it is.'_

The morning came and my father as always attacked me in my sleep, "Goooooood Morning Ichigo!" I quickly grabbed his wrist and slammed him face first into the floor! "Dammit old man what the hell is wrong with you what kind of father attacks his son?!" The usual morning, I suppose.

While I had him on the ground I looked at the closet notice there wasn't a single sign of him coming out. "You let your guard down!" I received a foot to my forehead! 

I grabbed my forehead and punched my father out the window, "dammit old man!" I sighed I began getting ready for school. I looked in the closet to find Shonichi still asleep. "Wow he's definitely a deep sleeper or just tired." I shook him awake, "Shonichi come on I gotta take you to a friend, she'll watch you until I get out of school."

He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "but I want to stay with you."

I shook my head, "sorry, but I have school, Shonichi."

He jumped up hitting his head and knelt back down, "I've never seen a school before, can I come. Please…" He slapped his hands together in a pleading position.

I once again shook my head, "no, I can't risk you being seen right now. That's what you wanted right, for this be kept under wraps?"

He deflated but nodded, "yeah…"

I cringed at the sorrow I caused, "but hey I'll be out of class before you know it! You just gotta wait a few hours, alright?"

He looked back up and smiled, "really, you promise?"

I nodded with a chuckle, "yeah, I promise."

He hopped out of the closet and attempted to follow me out my door, "hey, you're gonna have to go through the window, Shonichi." I saw his annoyance, "hey, don't look at me like that you're the one who wanted this not me."

He gave a heavy sigh, "fine…"

He jumped out the window, and I proceeded downstairs grabbing a piece of toast saying my goodbyes. I headed out the door and Shonichi followed close behind me, "where are we going?"

I wolfed down my toast and looked over my shoulder, "we're heading down to a friend's. She's gonna keep an eye on you while I'm gone." We came to a small shop near a construction site.

I looked around and found Tessai, "yo, Tessai!" The giant of a man turned around returning my greeting.

"Hello, Ichigo." He quickly took notice of the other person behind my knee, "and who might this be?"

I stepped out of the way, "this is Shonichi, I was wondering if Yoruichi could keep an eye on him while I'm gone?" I hoped she was here, she could rarely stand still unless she was sleeping.

Tessai nodded, "I see, let me go wake her for you." He walked into the back of the shop.

Rustling was heard from the back, Yoruichi came to the front rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She didn't look too happy about being woke if the glare she gave me was anything to go by. "Ichigo."

Her saying my name in such a low tone frightened me to my very core, with a shaky voice I presented Shonichi, "I need a favor."

Her line of sight went to Shonichi and her glare visibly softened, "and that involves him how?"

"Well, ya see, everyone other than you are kind of busy or too insane to watch over him and I had this crazy thought maybe, just maybe you wouldn't mind?" I looked anywhere else but her eyes the glare she gave me intensified tenfold.

She eventually caved, "fine, but I expect an explanation from you or… what's your name?"

Shonichi came back to reality and gave a wave, "I'm Shonichi!"

She smiled for the first time throughout this entire encounter. "Right, I'll be needing an explanation from you or Shonichi, am I clear?" She brought her line of sight back to me and once again intensified her glare even further.

I nodded frantically, "Y-yes ma'am!"

She began to speak again, "and another thing… Hey!" but out of some twisted form of fate or Shonichi's own doing he grabbed Yoruichi's hand and waved to me, "bye, Ichigo!" He headed inside pulling her in.

I waved back, "seeya."

Shonichi pulled me into the shop and I jerked my hand out of his own. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to interrupt others?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but she also taught me that a grown man or woman shouldn't act like a child."

He had quite the bark, "hmm… fair point I suppose. Well, do whatever you want." I began to head back to my room. When I closed the door and turned around he was already in front of me! "Uh… I told you to do whatever you want."

He nodded, "I know, but Ichigo said you're supposed to watch me." He walked over to my bed and sat down.

I sighed and scratched the back of my neck, "you're not making this easy… So, since it seems we have the time, how about that explanation now?" I looked up when I received no answer to see he was asleep. "I guess he was all tuckered out." I shrugged and got into the bed as well and began to drift off to sleep not before Shonichi snuggled up to my form.

I looked down to see he was against my stomach curled up like a cat. "That's… new."

I lied my head down, and yawned, "If you can't beat em, join em." I closed my eyes.

Hours have passed since the time Shonichi arrived he sat by my bedroom door like a dog waiting on Ichigo. _'Poor little guy…'_ I began to think of something we could do, obviously he wasn't normal or Ichigo would've asked his sisters or his father to watch over the kid… So, what makes him so special? "Shonichi?"

He looked back at me, "yeah, Ms. Yoruichi?"

I waved my hand, "drop the formalities it makes me feel old. Why would Ichigo ask me to watch you? I mean, if you were normal he would have asked his father to do so. So, what makes you so special that you need someone like me?" I rested my chin on my hand and arched a brow.

He obviously didn't want to tell if his body language was anything to go by, "no reason he just said that you were someone that'd keep me busy."

I clicked my tongue and nodded, "keep you busy, you say? Hmm… You're a smart boy, you just don't show it. I understand wanting to keep a secret, but to not tell me is kind of a slap in the face to Ichigo. Wouldn't you agree?" I noticed his mood severely deflated, "how about this we'll play a game? Put your hands out flat."

He followed my instructions, "okay, this is called the slap game. For every slap you get on me or avoid from me I have to answer a question, and vice versa. Sound good?"

He nodded, "sounds easy enough." I'd make it easy on him I started slow and he obviously avoided it following it with his question, "are you a Shinigami?"

I nodded, "yes, yes I am." I sped up and caught his right hand, "how old are you?"

He grumbled at his loss, "I'm 12."

I went again hitting the same hand again, "what's your favorite color?"

He began to think about it for some time, "um… red."

I smiled, "that's a nice color." Using small questions such as these and compliments would soften him up.

He avoided the next one which surprised me, "what do you want most in life?"

I did a double take, "well… A son, I want a son." I honestly didn't expect such a deep question from someone so young. I mentally began picking him apart. _'This kid is good… He's trying to make me uncomfortable. What a little manipulator.''_

"Hmm… why haven't you had one?"

I laughed it off, "you haven't avoided the next one. Until then you gotta wait." He nodded and I faked him out and struck once again, "who are you?"

He sighed in defeat, "My name's Shonichi Farukon."

I rose a brow, "that's… a different name." We continued he surprised me by avoiding the next slap.

"Why haven't you had a son?" He asked nonchalantly.

I unconsciously glared at him, "I am unable to have one."

With the next round I hit his hand, "why did Ichigo ask me to watch over you?"

He deflated, "I'm from Valhalla. My brother and I came to the human world to find someone and right the wrongs they have done to our nation."

I tilted my head, "where's your brother?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, I haven't seen him since coming here." It seemed he had completely forgotten about the game. He's smart, but his attention span was pathetic.

I gained a look of sorrow, "do you think a hollow got ahold of him?"

He shook his head, "no, Takashi is of a high rank to give you an idea it's kind of like the Seireitei, but a bit different."

"There are four tiers in our culture. Overlord, the overlord class is the most dominant, yet the rarest rank in our culture."

"Master class, the master class isn't as rare. Mind you it's not easy task obtaining the rank, but it isn't impossible either."

He pointed to himself, "Squire class, these are the ones who are still in training. Our training compared to your own is a little different. We send people out on missions from the start with a Master class as a mentor of sorts. My brother is my mentor."

"And lastly, Peasant class, the peasant class handles smaller roles such as guard duty nothing important, but they can rise through the ranks with training. But, most of them are weak." He shrugged.

"I want to become a master class like my brother, but it'll be hard. He's got everything he's one of the most decorated _véurrs_ of his generation!" He took notice of my confusion, " _Véurr_ means protector."

I leaned forward, "What else can you tell me?"

"About my brother you mean?" I nodded, "Takashi is a very successful soldier. He followed in our father's footsteps, eventually earning the title of _Hinn Fárbjóðr_ or in your language _'The Destroyer'._ " The way he talked about him he seemed to look up to him, it was kind of cute. "One day I'm gonna be just like him, the best of the best!" The look in his eyes was one I was all too familiar with, Determination.

"Your brother is your idol, isn't he?" He blushed, but nodded. I released a giggle and patted him on the head, "that's nothing to be embarrassed about."

He gave me a worried look, "you promise to keep this a secret?"

I smiled and put my pinky out, "pinky promise? No one can break a pinky promise!" unknown to him I had my fingers crossed. _'Sorry kiddo, I don't trust you for even a second you're hiding something. I can't take the chance you're with Aizen.'_ I smiled and patted him on the head, "how about we go have some fun?" I asked standing, making my way out of the room.

He grew a smile, "Yeah!" He shouted following closely behind me.


	2. A taste of power

"Speech"

' _Thought'_

" _Mindscape/other worldly speech"_

 **Chapter 2: A Taste of Power**

On the outskirts of the Rukongai district a light lit up in the night sky! A part split off Hurtling towards the forest making such an impact it shook the land to its very foundation!

A lone figure stood in the dust and debris after the cloud settled a man stood in place taking a gander at his surroundings. It was none other than Takashi Forukon in the flesh.

"If not for my genetics I might not have survived that crash." He checked his body seeing no alarming damage he closed his eyes and calmed himself. In the air he visualized petals of light blue energy.

This energy was known as Reishi. "It would seem I've been sent to the soul society, and seeing how I cannot detect Shonichi's Symphony he is not here. So, he must be in the human world."

"While I'm here I could squeeze someone for some information." He calmed himself once more. You see high ranking _Véurrs_ can mask their energy to either look like an enemy or to draw in a response. In this case he wanted a response if he wanted information on his target he needed someone who worked within his former ranks. Masking his _Atferð_ in the form of _Reiatsu_ he released a mass amount to draw out possibly a small task force.

He looked around, "hmm… I'd expect a faster response, but I suppose I can wait." He dropped to the ground sitting Indian style.

The wrappers of various sweets littered a work station, from the sound of it they were still enjoying said sweets. "What the hell?!" A boy chocked on his candy recovering, he took a closer look at his monitor, "there has been a huge surge of Reiatsu on the outskirts of district 80 in the forest!"

Akon nodded, "I'll alert the captains immediately!" He left the monitor room and ran for the meeting hall.

"And with that said I deem this meeting dismissed!" Slamming his cane on the ground the Captains began to scatter ready to leave.

The double doors in front opened revealing the lieutenant of Squad 12. He kneeled before his captain, "Captain Kurotsuchi, there has been a surge of powerful Reiatsu on the outskirts of District 80!"

All of the captains turned to Akon with surprise or stoic features.

Yamamoto opened one of his eyes, "this is alarming news. Captain Soifon, you are to investigate this situation immediately!"

The 2nd division captain bowed to the elderly man, "Understood Captain!"

Kurotsuchi tapped his chin in thought, "try to keep the body intact, will you? I'd love to conduct some experiments."

Soifon showed only disgust to his request, "there will be a mangled corpse not a body."

She set out for her squad's barracks arriving with a burst of _**Shunpo**_ "Ōmaeda, we're setting out." She looked to the stealth force, "we are to investigate a spike in spiritual pressure outside of district 80."

"YES MA'AM!" Was the response from all subordinates present.

"Good let us set out." The stealth force took their leave along with their captain in a hellacious _**Shunpo**_!

Takashi stood to his feet at the sound of movement in the forest. "Hiding will only prolong what is destined to happen." He heard footsteps turning to their source he set his eyes on a woman in a white Haori. "And you are?"

She glared at Takashi, giving him a once over, "I am Soifon, captain of Squad 2, and you are to come with me."

Takashi clicked his tongue, "tsk, you're more than welcome to try. I have a mission and unlike you Shinigami I plan to see it through." He reached for his weapon ready to strike if needed.

Soifon jumped back a good distance away landing atop a tree, drawing her blade she pointed it towards the Véurr _._ "Kill him!" Men clad in black suits that could only be described as the garbs of a ninja appeared around Takashi! They slowly approached with caution.

He looked at Soifon, "my, my, I'd say you're quite the leader, but you're nothing more than a coward. Also, stupid enough to have a moving target out in the field!" He thrusted his hand forward a chain shot out wrapping around Ōmaeda's throat the blade puncturing the tree as an anchor.

Takashi revealed his weapon to be a chain linked scythe, he jerked the end of the weapon pulling Ōmaeda. But, as he planned the lieutenant braced himself. With a smirk he activated a mechanism on the end of the weapon retracting the chain! Allowing his body to go limp he was pulled towards the lieutenant.

Destroying a few trees on his way there. He landed on Ōmaeda's back and forced him into a choke. The stealth force followed, but quickly stopped, Takashi brought his scythe's blade to the Lieutenant's throat. "Keep back!"

Soifon narrowed her eyes, "you won't do it. If you were going to you would've done it by now."

He pressed the blade against his throat drawing blood, "just try me." He kept his eyes on her, "I want one thing and I shall let him live."

She met his glare, "and you expect me to negotiate for his life?" She smirked, "you'd be doing me a favor."

His face went cold, "captain you're joking, right? Right?!"

"Shut up!" he ordered Ōmaeda never taking his eyes off of Soifon, "once you know who I'm after you'll change your tune."

Her smirk never wavered, "Oh? What would make you say that?"

His glare intensified, "I require information on the 5th division captain, Sōsuke Aizen!" Everyone in the forest including his hostage tensed. He took notice of their reactions and sneered, _'Dammit he's already defected, we're too late!'_

Soifon broke the boy from his thoughts, she came down from her spot, "how do you know Sōsuke Aizen?!" She raised her blade. "More importantly who sent you?!"

He tightened the chain around Ōmaeda's neck, "That is not of importance, after his attack on our home we have gotten involved. I am here to offer you Shinigami's a way out."

She came closer not bothering with caution, getting a good look at his face she began to cackle. "T-they sent a boy?" Her laughter echoed through the forest, "You have got to be kidding me!" She came even closer, "you are nothing but a child, how can you even have the gall to threaten the Seireitei and its army?"

Takashi kept his poker face, "all I need is information, and I will be on my way!"

"As I said nothing but a boy. You're still growing, do yourself a favor and give in." The stealth force began to approach once again, "you have to the count of three." The antagonizing tone she carried was to demean the boy of any and all pride he had.

Takashi's emotions visibly changed from calm to anger, he raised his head his eyes glowing a crimson red! _"þekja heita hitta inn megin várr bál!"_ He bellowed harshly tossing Ōmaeda aside into a line of trees.

Soifon's laughter ceased and the stealth force stopped once again. A door as high as the eye could see appeared the door was decorated in bones each skull's eye sockets being set aflame! The Door slowly began to open fire spewed from the door enveloping Takashi's body!

Her eyes widened, "what the hell is this?!" She brought her blade to the ready and the stealth force charged forward unable to pass the wall of fire ending up as nothing more than ash on the forest floor!

The flames disappeared revealing Takashi flames pouring from his mouth as if he were a furnace, _"þekja vili una boð hitta ykkarr hjarta!"_ Takashi dashed forward aiming to take Soifon out of the mix!

His hit never landed using her superior speed she dodged the blow and countered with an open palm strike to his throat. "You expect to hit me with such slow movements, did you even do any kind of research? Or, did you come into this battle halfcocked?"

When he charged at her once again she dodged under his strike and hit him in the back of his neck knocking him to the ground. "I'm assuming the latter over the former. However, I will praise you for your efforts, in fact your display was quite impressive."

Takashi stared at the ground in anger, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Get your head together, before it's too late!'

Soi Fon furrowed her brow, "you're done already? What a disappointment… Although, your power is quite impressive. You must have realized that attacking a captain of the 13 court guard squads was a fatal mistake?"

Her words were ignored, within his memory he went back to his training. Remembering his father's words of wisdom.

" _What are you done already?!" His question was not out of worry, but anger._

 _Takashi's breathing was heavy, "Father, I'm exhausted, please can we go home?"_

 _He sneered at his son's question, "You wish to give up?! Do you think the enemy will allow you to go home when you fall flat on your face?"_

 _He shook his head, "n-no, but…"_

" _But nothing!" He interrupted slamming his fist into his open palm. "You will die in battle if this is the best you can do! Show me, show me why I should remember your name in battle!" He readied his blade, "I don't know where the thought that you are weak got into your head, but dispel that thought this instant! You are my son!"_

 _Takashi's eyes widened, as his father continued with his words of wisdom "remember one thing, refuse to give in, make your enemy remember your name, because it is you at the end of the day who gets you out alive!" His father slid into a stance, drawing his sword. "So, are you going to lie there and accept your death or are you going to fight to your last breath?"_

 _Takashi stood to his feet shakenly, with heavy breath he raised his blade. "Are you gonna sit there and talk Oldman or are we going to fight?"_

 _Kaseigan smirked, "that's the spirit!"_

While Soifon gave her speech, Takashi got to his feet. "Are you gonna sit there and talk all day, or are we going to fight?"

She rolled her eyes, "bravado will get you nowhere."

Takashi readied his weapons sliding into his father's stance, he took a deep breath. "Allow me to prove I am worthy to carry your name." He disappeared in a burst of flames!

"What?!" Before she could continue Soi Fon was forced to dodge an attack aimed for her head, "what was that just now?"

Takashi straightened himself, "it is a technique unique to my family, _**Helvets öppna grind (Hell's open gate)**_. It's a form of short distance teleportation. While it may not be as fast as _**Shunpo**_ it's just as dangerous."

He readied himself once more. _'I need to end this quickly this form is far too taxing on my body. Wherever you may be Shonichi I'll be with you as soon as I can.'_

Soifon smirked, "you can't go for much, longer can you?" She gave him a once over, "you're running on fumes."

Takashi shook his head, "I see why your mentor thought you not worthy." When he visibly saw the reaction, he was getting out of her he continued. "If you fought as much as you talked I'd have no doubt in my mind you'd be known across the lands."

"That's enough!" She shouted to the heavens.

Takashi gestured forward, "then let us see what you have."

She narrowed her eyes and released her Shikai, "you will die here!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before." He bit back tightening his grip on the scythes.

They charged forward with mighty battle cries! Soifon leaving a shockwave and Takashi a trail of flames. They blocked each other's weapons! Takashi blocked the gauntlet with his scythe and Soifon countered his follow up attack, grabbing his wrist she came in close. "Do you really wish to throw your life away?!"

Takashi headbutted Soifon and threw her over his shoulder head first into the ground. Soifon tucked her chin, saving her neck, she swept his legs out from underneath him!

Takashi caught himself, performing a whirlwind kick evading any kind of counter and gaining some distance. Going into a handspring he ran passed Soifon expecting her to catch up with him in no time.

"Did you really think you could outrun me?" She criticized him for his lack of a plan.

Using _**Helvets öppna grind**_ , he appeared on the other side of Soifon, then used his superior size to tackle her through a line of trees. Takashi skidded to a stop in a clearing, Soifon adjusted herself in the air landing on her feet.

"That technique, I won't lie that took me by surprised. I honestly doubted it would be of any concern when compared to **Shunpo**. However, I've noticed it takes time to gain the power to use it a second time. Don't think you'll be as lucky as next…" She was interrupted blocking a strike from Takashi!

"The time for talking is over, show me why I should remember your name you fool!" He recoiled with a snarl when he felt a sting on his thigh. He looked at his right thigh a black butterfly mark appeared.

She displayed her gauntlet, "only one more in the same spot and you'll die!" Her eyes cold and calculating.

He narrowed his eyes and put more power behind his magic, "don't expect it to happen again!" He looked at his thigh once more, _'She has too much on me, the ball is in her park.'_ Takashi sunk back into his stance reversing the grip on the scythes, "If you get another chance that is. One wrong move and It'll be the end of you!" _'I have to depend more on my magic in this fight. I'm outclassed.'_

Lost in his thoughts Soifon charged forward going for the same spot! Takashi pulled his leg back and used the chain of his weapon to tangle her hand in a hold he twisted it at an angle. Delivering a high kick to her ribs, knocking the air out of her lungs. He threw her over his shoulder into the ground then again. He attempted to go for an incapacitating shot, but was too late.

Soifon quickly recovered delivering a kick to his jaw forcing him to release her! Righting herself in midair she went for the killing blow, however, she stopped at the sight of a hell butterfly.

Takashi tensed, but followed her line of sight, "what the hell?" He looked back at Soifon seeing her sheathe her Zanpakutō.

She looked back at him with a scowl, "it seems you have been saved by luck." She looked at her subordinate "Ōmaeda, we're leaving!"

Her lieutenant came out of his stupor, "yes, Captain!"

She looked back at Takashi once more, "do not mistaken this for a victory, I will find you."

Takashi clicked his tongue, "and I will be waiting."

She looked around at her surroundings, "I do not know why you are looking for Aizen, but I will tell you this much, if your people wish to get back at him fighting us is not the answer."

She narrowed her eyes, "I don't know why I am doing this, but I feel like I can trust you for some reason. if I were you I would find someone named Kūkaku Shiba. She has the connections to give you the answers that you seek."

He rolled his eyes, "I'll keep that in mind." He looked at his surroundings, "say, do you…" Looking back the Shinigami was gone like she was never there. "I need to get moving, the last thing I need is another run in with her."

He spun around looking in all directions, "the question is, which direction?" He threw his weapon into the air, landing the hilt pointed opposite of Soi Fon's direction. "North. Tsk, north it is I suppose." Setting off in the direction he chose in hopes of finding this Kūkaku Shiba…

Shonichi sat with Yoruichi watching the birds outside in awe, "Whoa… I've never seen one before!"

Yoruichi looked up from her book, following Shonichi's line of sight. "Birds, you've never seen birds before?"

He shook his head with a blush, "n-no, after the battle our world was left desolate. At least in the areas I was allowed to roam there was wildlife, but Takashi is really protective. Whenever we needed something he left for it."

Yoruichi looked at her book, then back at Shonichi. Closing the book, she sat beside him at the window. She pointed to a large bird on a branch, it's underbelly, and face a white, while it's back breaking off over its eyes, a charcoal color. "That's an Osprey, but they're not usually in this part of the world… weird." Another landed unlike the first its body darker than the last, but its color scheme flipped. "That's… Well, not native here…?" She trailed off.

They didn't move from the branch, only looking at Shonichi. They looked as if they were curious. Suddenly, the first one flapped it's wings violently cawing – a high pitched screech – The second one joined in screeching and flapping its wings at Shonichi. They began to shuffle from one end of the branch, to the other flaring their feathers. Repeating this process until she shut the window.

Yoruichi gently massaged her temples, "how about we watch the birds some other time?" Flapping was heard signifying they had made their leave.

Shonichi deflated slightly, "I didn't mean to make them angry…"

She snorted, "I doubt you made them angry, Shonichi." She giggled a bit more.

Shonichi was a handful, but he was also a good kid he never complained and he was always looking to learn. He always had millions of questions.

While in her daze with Shonichi there was noise coming from the front of the shop. Hopping up Yoruichi gestured for her companion to stay put. Sliding the door open she found Squad 10 Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya along with Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa sitting all around the shop.

Hitsugaya looked up from his cup of tea, "Yoruichi." He looked back down the hall at the room she came from, then back at her with an arched eyebrow.

She knew what the look meant, he knew about their guest.

"Who is it you have in there with you? The energy he's releasing is very similar to an energy felt in the Soul Society." He narrowed his eyes, "would you mind sharing who is with you?"

The other occupants of the room looked at the albino dwarf, "Captain, what are you talking about I don't feel anything?"

Kiskue looked at Yoruichi, "Yoruichi… I know about whoever it is go ahead bring them here." His voice was colder than usual, almost as if he were offended.

She slowly made her way to the room, she poked her hand in the doorway and gestured for Shonichi to come. When she didn't hear the little chatterbox, she barged in and began to search every inch of the room for the boy.

When she ran back into the room the others jumped up on guard. "He's gone!"

The bleached haired hobbit cupped his chin. "Where could he have gone?"

Yoruichi quickly realized where she thought he was going, "Ichigo. He was brought to me by Ichigo, he said he'd get him after classes ended!"

Shonichi sat in the middle of the street looking off into the distance, watching the two birds break from each other. The one on the left caught his attention, it felt… familiar. _'Who is that? Their power feels like Takashi's, but... more refined.'_ Instead of questioning it he followed the power he felt.

" _Yes, follow me… Cub."_

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Am I Savage

"Speech"

' _Thought'_

" _Mindscape/other worldly speech"_

 **Chapter 3: Am I Savage?**

Takashi had been walking for what seemed like an eternity, rightfully so, he looked quite impatient. "Where is this damn Shiba?!" he asked no one in particular.

His patience only grew thinner by the second, however, his anger was interrupted. "look around you." a voice said from within the confines of his mind. Doing as the voice said, he looked in all directions. West: a tree line leading into a forested area. North: more of the villages he has seen on his trek. South: The Seireitei could be seen. East: a small shack- at least from the outside -with two large stone arms holding up a banner reading out _Shiba Fireworks_.

For the first time he looked… stumped maybe even embarrassed. "H-how did I miss that?" He once again asked the air that surrounded his being. He shook his head knocking him out of his stupor, and began to walk towards the shack. _"You cannot ignore my presence forever… Takashi."_ much to the dismay of whatever foreign forces were at play he did just that… ignored it. His approach ceased as two men identical in height, facial features, and also what looked to be weight as well stood in his path.

"Halt, Stranger!" The one residing on the left-hand side spoke, striking a flamboyant pose of some kind… eliciting an arched brow from the first born.

' _I-is this some sort of fighting style?'_ He mentally questioned, having a slight sweat drop at their antics.

The one on the right spoke- same tone, same ridiculous pose… -speaking with the same deep voice. "why have you come to Lady Kukaku's land?" He asked, seems these were guards or gate keepers of some kind…

Takashi shook his head side to side, "I am here to speak with your master with a request, I require their assistance." He responded, keeping his tone respectful.

The men were a little thrown off, not most had such manners in these parts. Usually the people around them got so drunk they wanted to blow things up using Master Kukaku's fireworks. The one on the left-hand side nodded towards his brother, who mimicked his action. Disappearing into the shack.

Lefty chuckled lightly, dropping his facade, "I am surprised by your manners not most are so… _cultured_." when he did not receive an answer he looked to see Takashi was gone, he looked around then his eyes nearly bulged out of his skull quickly running for the shack.

"Lady Kūkaku, you have a visitor that wishes to speak with you." he said bowing.

A woman with an arrogant smirk plastered on her face looked at righty. "That so?" she asked.

"Yes, I will…" he was interrupted by footsteps coming from behind him.

Kūkaku looked past righty and saw a young man approach them, "You are Kūkaku Shiba, are you not?" He inquired with a neutral tone.

"Depends, who's asking?" she answered him with a question of her own.

He walked past righty and kneeled in front of the busty firework technician. "I am Takashi Farukon, and I require your assistance." He said bowing his head, that damn voice cut in again, _"ow… your pride…"_ no mirth to its voice signifying it truly did not care.

Her usual scowl turned into a bit of surprise, _'quite the manners, handsome too…'_ she then put her poker face back into effect. "what is it you need help with?" she asked looking at his unusual outfit. _'definitely not from around here or anywhere I know of for that matter… what's that symbol?'_ she mentally analyzedhim taking notice of a very small tattoo on his shoulder. It was foreign to her, something she hasn't seen anywhere for that matter.

He rose his upper body sitting with his knees under him. "My younger brother, he has been sent to the human world on mistake, through forces I do not understand." He made eye contact with the woman, blushing slightly _'pretty eyes…'_

She rose a brow, "is that it?" she asked, it felt like something wasn't being said. "Cuz that ain't a lot to go by." she clarified the reasoning behind her question.

He nodded, "we were searching for our father, when suddenly I looked behind me and my brother was gone." It was a lie, but he sold it well judging by her expression- _'sorrow, a good sign for me…'_ \- he looked back to his knees, "I tried finding him, but there's not a trace here, and it couldn't have been a hollow without me noticing." That last part was true if this in fact did happen nothing with the discretion of a hollow would bamboozle him.

She gained a look of sorrow, "I'm… sorry to hear that, Takashi." She smiled slightly, however, there was an underlying sadness in her eyes that combated the smile from holding any happiness. "I lost my elder brother at a young age, and I have a younger brother as well. I understand your fears." She nodded towards him, then looked at righty. "Koganehiko, take our friend here and get him ready for his journey through the _Dangai_." She commanded.

Takashi began to stand along with Kūkaku, however, he offered her his hand as he got to his feet first. "Lady Kūkaku." He bellowed from above, his voice as welcoming as his could be.

Kūkaku smiled, "keep up the attitude and we'll get along just fine." she exclaimed taking his hand. "I can get you to the human world, but there will be a price." she informed, "you will owe me a favor, understand?"

Takashi replied with a nod, "whatever it is, I will have it done." Fate showed he would regret saying this…

"I'll be sending you to the location of a friend." she smiled, "they can be trusted."

Takashi gave a firm nod, "anything to know for the trip?" he inquired.

"yeah," she nodded. "you'll be sent through the Dangai to the human world, there you will find Yoruichi, she can help you find your brother." she gestured for him to follow, "let's get you out of here."

He nodded following her.

Entering outside an object at least fifteen feet high with the center carved out rested behind the shack. Kūkaku came beside Takashi, "this is going to take a while, so I suggest finding something to pass the time."

He nodded, then looked at her servants, "you two."

They jumped slightly, Takashi was hard to read one moment he stays quiet then he speaks. "Yes?"

"I imagine you protect this woman, so can you fight?" He asked putting a hand on his hip.

They both nodded, "of course… what are you getting at, Mr. Takashi?"

He widened his stance getting lower to the ground and put his hands out like claws. "I wish to spar. Lady Kūkaku has helped me in my journey. I wish to test those that protect her." he narrowed his eyes, "I want to make sure she'll be here when I return to repay her."

They laughed heartily, assuming their own fighting stances. "Then we shall show you a difficult battle!"

"Or pitiful…"

"it stops here…" Shonichi looked around, an empty field. Looking around he felt that presence all around him. He was about to resume his search when he was interrupted.

"There you are, why did you run off?" Yoruichi had appeared behind him, grabbing his shoulders whirling him around. "I was worried you got hurt."

He shook his head side to side, "no, I was following a presence." he looked around once more, "but it's gone…" He deflated a bit.

"Well, I have some friends who wish to speak with you." before she could begin to bring him back they were interrupted.

"tsk… involving others only makes things more complicated." they whirled around to see a man of extraordinary height, a glowing green blade rested on his back. "I guess I'll get on with it, come with me you won't be harmed and your friend won't have to get involved." He informed the young man.

He was a tanned man with a black and green uniform, the collar raised slightly. He possessed a strong jawline with a greek nose, bright green eyes, messy brown hair, and sunken sockets giving his eyes a slight shadowing.

He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, "I would really like to get this done without the need for violence." He proclaimed in a very subtle voice, yet carried an edge to it.

' _Kaseki Yama… Bane of the mountain.'_ Shonichi looked at Yoruichi then back to the man, "why are you here for me and what laws have I broken. Under section 8: Article 15 you have to tell me…"

"Humph, smart kid…" He said straightening himself, his calm response cold and calculated. "You are not on record; therefore, you are an unknown in the field, and we both know we can't have that." He looked at Yoruichi, "especially making contact with Shinigami." His words interlaced with venom.

Yoruichi stepped up, "I am Yoruichi Shihōin," She informed. "Tell me, how long will this take?" she inquired, "because I need this kid, his energy matches one that was detected in the Soul Society."

The man's eyes widened slightly, but he was quick to regain his composure. "I am Kaseki Yama, Bane of the Mountain." He introduced himself. "I did not know the rogues had reached that far."

Yoruichi rose a brow, "Rogues?! Shonichi?" She asked looking at Shonichi with narrowed eyes. "what else have you fabricated?" She accused.

He quickly raised his hands, "I've done nothing wrong…" he quickly defended. He stepped forward, "Mr. Yama, with all due respect this must be a mistake."

Kaseki's lip twisted in disgust, "do not speak as if you know me…"

Shonichi put his hands up again, "but I do, Kaseki Yama the youngest member of the royal guard." He smiled slightly, "we lived outside of the nations, our father was a rogue, yes, but I am not." He looked back at Yoruichi, "we are independent, we were eager to start an investigation into a creature we sighted." He claimed, "but since we didn't have access to the technology you have. We had to scrounge together what we could to get here, but my brother and I were separated."

Kaseki's form relaxed, releasing the hilt of his blade he narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Hmm… I like to see the good in people, your soul burns bright with a fire for selflessness." he walked forward looking down at Shonichi, "since checking out your story is required, I have no choice." a portion of the air began to distort, walking towards it he stopped turning back to look at Shonichi. "you know as well as I do that I could have taken you, but because I have no record of prior offenses I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Good luck on your journey, cub."

Shonichi smiled, "yes, Mr. Yama!" He yelled bowing at the waist. "Good luck on… your journey."

Kaseki chuckled, "you're a funny one… If luck were on my side, there would be no need for me." He walked forward but turned around one last time, "say, kid, what's your name?"

He smiled, "I am Shonichi." He supplied with a bow at the waist.

"Shonichi… No last name?" He asked raising a brow, but shrugged. "Eh, whatever, you got guts kid I'll remember that name." He said casting a smile and a wave disappearing from the land. "Till, we meet again Shonichi…" On that note he was gone.

Shonichi nearly doubled over looking at Yoruichi, "that was intense…"

She looked to where the man once was, "who was that? He seemed… Strong."

Shonichi nodded, "you got his name, right?" When he saw her nod he continued, "he is a legend in his land, he reached master class at the age of 25." He looked at the ground, "the youngest ever to become royal guard which he did within the same time!"

Yoruichi nodded, "well you coming or what?" When he looked at her she could see a bit of fear in his gaze. "Eh, don't worry they won't hurt you. Place has changed." She said putting her hand out to help him up. "Well? Come on then, Shonichi."

He smiled quickly taking her hand, "Alright, Yoruichi."

"Where are they…?" Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad 10 inquired.

"I found him…" Yoruichi said entering the living space taking a seat quickly followed by Shonichi sitting beside her.

He bowed his head slightly to everyone in the room, "hello, I apologize for whatever trouble I have caused."

Renji spoke up from his spoke lounging on the wall. "Least the kid's got manner…"

Rangiku giggled a bit, "I doubt it was this kid who did it."

Yoruichi rose a brow, "what exactly happened anyway?"

Hitsugaya sat down his tea and looked at Shonichi. "Captain Soi Fon along with the stealth force checked out a reading caught by the R&D division." He took another sip of tea sighing. "On arrival they were caught by the enemy, the stealth force itself was utterly decimated... However, Soi Fon was able to collect combat data on the enemy."

Yoruichi rose a brow, "so Soi Fon took care of it?" She inquired.

He shook his head, "no, they fought to a standstill and she was called back to give a full report." A light shined behind them, "that should be her now."

"Captain Hitsugaya, Lady Yoruichi…" She trailed off looking at the child, "you… look like the one I met…" She said narrowing her eyes.

He fidgeted under her gaze, "I-I am Shonichi Farukon." He bowed shaking like a leaf.

"Down, Soi Fon, he has agreed to cooperate." She looked at Shonichi, "isn't that right, Shonichi?" She asked with a smile.

He nodded, "y-yes."

Soi Fon was in his face in an instant, "who are you and where do you come from?"

"Urm…" His eyes slightly widened

Yoruichi took a sip of her tea, sitting it down she looked at Shonichi with a Cheshire grin. "Don't forget to tell her about the man in the park."

Soi Fon looked at him and narrowed her eyes into a glare. "Who does she speak of?"

Hitsugaya put his arm out stopping Soi Fon, "you're scaring him…" He looked at Shonichi with a neutral expression. "Start with who you are then work your way from there." He commanded in a calm tone.

Shonichi took a big breath through his nose and exhaled. "I am Shonichi Forukon, I am what is known as a Vehurian." He supplied then looked around the room at his guests, "We are a race of people who reside in the vast lands on Valhalla." He informed, "my brother and I are after someone who attacked our home killing… some very close people to us."

Soi Fon snorted, "Aizen… They're after Sōsuke Aizen." When she received a surprised look from Shonichi she continued. "The other one told me the same thing."

He jumped up, "you found my brother?! Where is he?!" He barraged her with question after question.

Yoruichi grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him back, "you get to ask questions later, just answer for now." She scolded nodding towards Hitsugaya.

He sighed at the tension in the room, "so he's your brother?" When Shonichi nodded he mimicked the action, "now onto the man in the park?" He inquired.

"Oh… that." He sighed, "that was Kaseki Yama, or where I'm from we know him as _The Bane of the Mountains…_ He's a warrior of legend, the youngest member of the Royal guard."

"Are they a threat to the Seireitei?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

Shonichi shrugged his shoulder, "well, as long as you're not an enemy of the throne you're fine." He quickly supplied. "The Royal Guard only deal in mission that concern the queen or the council, you'd never see them on the frontlines unless absolutely necessary." He looked at the tea in front of him then back to the small captain. "About 200 years ago a treaty was signed that no Royal Guard could enter the fray of battle, because the casualties of war spiked when they were on the field."

"So, this Kaseki, is he of a large-scale force?" Soi Fon asked finally settling down.

He shook his head, "no, the royal guard consists of four members and only four." He looked at Soi Fon, "they are most relatable to the stealth force, but at a smaller scale." He took a sip of his tea, "the secrets they hold are too fragile to let out…"

"So, having a smaller force makes it easier to get rid of the problem should it ever rise." Soi Fon finished what he was going to say.

Shonichi nodded, "the Royal Guard are deemed the most skillful in their classes and are put through rigorous training in the fields of Torture, Sabotage, and realistic combat training to prepare them." He looked at Soi Fon, "they are not run of the mill fighters, they have their will tested to mold them into warriors." He smiled at Soi Fon, "my brother was gunning for that exam before _it_ happened." He had a sad smile plastered on his face.

Hitsugaya nodded, "well, I suppose we can wait for your brother to arrive before taking you to Captain Commander Yamamoto." He said getting up and getting more tea.

Shonichi looked down, "I won't die, will I?"

Everyone in the room stopped at such a question, "I-I just wanna stop it from happening to anyone else, my father always said that friends and family are to be protected at all costs." He spoke from his heart.

Yoruichi spoke up, "The head captain has a soft spot for children."

Soi Fon's eyes went wide, "L-lady Yoruichi!"

Renji chuckled, "with all due respect she's not wrong, the captain is a good guy at the end of the day." He said smirking at the young man. "If worse comes to worse, I don't think any of us could stand by and let a kid die anyway."

Shonichi chuckled, but then his eyes widened. "W-what, h-he's here!" He yelled standing up he was shaking with excitement, "my brother I feel him, he's here!" He shouted to them.

He put his hand to the ground, "he's underneath us."

Koganehiko and his brother sat in an exhausted pile, "I hope you didn't break them." Taking his eyes off the downed men he saw Kūkaku approaching him.

He nodded towards her, "I assure you I did not break, but bruised them." He looked to where she came from, "is it ready?" He inquired.

She smiled at him nodding, "sure is, I'll open it up when you are ready." She said looking at her servants.

He gestured her to lead, "shall we then?"

She smirked, "thought you'd never ask." She said walking with Takashi close behind.

"Thank you, Lady Kūkaku, your generosity knows no bounds." He expressed his gratitude.

"Oh, give the formalities a break, besides I'd like to say after all this we are friends." She said casting him a friendly smile.

He nodded chuckling slightly, the first smile she's seen from the man. "I suppose so, I will repay you." He stated, when he went to walk forward he was stopped by Kūkaku. "Is something the matter?"

She had grabbed his arm, "Hey… Listen, I don't know why, but I really _like_ your company." She smiled up at him brightly, "promise me you'll see me again so I know you have no choice but to stay alive?" She asked with a smirk dragging its way across her face.

Takashi smirked looking down at her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I promise, Kūkaku." He said with his smirk still tugging at his face.

She sighed releasing him then looking at the ground beneath her feet, "good…" She chuckled lightly, "and just a piece of good luck…" She grabbed a small sticker then planted it on his cheek. "That's my family's crest," she informed. "Now, don't go dying, and waste that." She said smirking.

Takashi touched his cheek with wide eyes, "I don't plan on dying today, I have more to repay now." He said finally stepping in front of the Senkaimon, he nodded towards Kūkaku.

She walked forward slamming her hands down in front of it. "It's weak so you've gotta go through now!" She yelled.

He nodded jumping for the portal, "goodbye, Schönheit." He said disappearing, his vision being lost to the light. Regaining his vision, he was in a tunnel of… purple almost like a giant organ, running towards the visible light he could see jumped for it once again being blinded.

Opening his eyes, he saw he was in some kind of underground cavern, he began to survey the area until he heard "Takashi!" He looked to the source to see Shonichi with a group of foreigners, but quickly recognized Soi Fon narrowing his eyes he began his trek towards her drawing his scythes. "Do not think I will forgive you for coming for my brother with your colleagues." he stated coldly.

Shonichi stepped in front of Takashi, "they've been protecting me!"

Takashi stopped looking at Yoruichi then at Shonichi he tapped his head closing his eyes.

Shonichi nodded mirroring his actions.

"What are they doing?" Soi Fon asked.

Kiskue cupped his chin, "Seems like a form of communication…?" He theorized.

 _Inside their mind they were in some sort of bar it seemed… 'What were you thinking contacting her?!' Takashi asked taking a swig from a shot glass._

' _I didn't I ran into an orange haired_ _boy named Ichigo.' He defended looking at a cup of orange juice in front of him._

' _That's her student you buffoon, you just put us in hot-'_

"Hello!" A snap followed.

Takashi opened his eyes to see Yoruichi in his face, "what do you want?" He asked bluntly.

She put her hand to her heart, "I'm hurt… I watch over your little brother and you treat me so coldly?"

Takashi sighed, "apologies, thank you for watching over my brother." He said nodding, looking at Yoruichi he quickly looked away. "I suppose you are the Shiba's contact?"

Yoruichi's eyes widened slightly, "Kūkaku?" Receiving a nod, she chuckled. "Well it seems you got what you wanted." She said looking at Shonichi talking with Soi Fon. "He's a good kid."

Takashi shrugged his shoulders then walked passed her, "whatever." He said lazily.

"Takashi!" Shonichi shouted grabbing his arm.

Looking down to the shorter boy he arched an eyebrow, "what do you want, Shonichi?"

He began to guide him towards the others, "Mr. Ikkaku!"

The Shinigami in question looked at the child, "yeah, what is it?"

He grinned, "you said you wanted to fight right?"

"Yeah…" He confirmed waiting on the boy's reply.

"This is my big brother Takashi, he is former Royal Guard perhaps he would be helpful in gauging their power?" He offered smiling even wider.

All eyes were on Takashi now, "wait just a second, you said he was gunning for the exam before Aizen got there!" Soi Fon shouted, the others nodded as well.

Takashi looked at Shonichi with an arched eyebrow, "why have you informed them of the Royal Guard?" He asked with an edge to his tone.

Shonichi looked at Takashi shrinking a bit at his glare. "W-well you see, The Bane of The Mountains found me…" He informed his older brother twiddling his thumbs.

Takashi visibly stiffened, "W-what?!" He shouted, his eyes widened.

Everyone looked at the two, "what is it?" Soi Fon asked

"They sent the bane of the mountains, that makes no sense." He looked at Shonichi, "what did he say to you?" He quickly asked kneeling down to his brother, "what did he say?" He pushed.

Shonichi shrugged, "nothing worthwhile, but there was one thing…" He cupped his chin, "something along the lines of my soul burned bright with the flames of selflessness."

Takashi's eyes widened, "Shonichi conceal your energy!" He commanded, "you!" He said pointing at Kiskue, "I need a barrier that can hide our power around the parameter!" He said, his tone holding no room for argument.

Hitsugaya stepped in front of Takashi, "I am sorry, but you are required to come with us at this time." He informed with a bored expression staining his features.

Takashi nodded, "actually that's a better idea, the Royal Guard haven't entered the Soul Society in over 400 years…"

All the Shinigami present did a _"Eh?!"_ In unison.

Takashi shook his head, "I'll explain later, we need to get moving now." He said moving beside Hitsugaya.

"Just one second, what is going on?" Yoruichi finally spoke being the voice of reason.

"Just get us through this thing then I will explain!" He shouted, he was nervous sweat trickled his forehead his breathing irregular.

"Shonichi!" They were all pulled from their thoughts by Ichigo entering the underground training grounds, taking a look around he tilted his head. "What's going on?"

Yoruichi shook her head, "no time, you coming with us?" She asked the Substitute Shinigami.

He nodded grabbing his badge pressing it against his chest, "let's go!" He said now in his Shinigami garb.

"So, was the mission a success?" Asked a man lounging in his seat.

"N-no, the boy had a trump card…"

"And that was?" A booming voice spoke

"He made a very convincing lie." He admitted a little embarrassed.

"What?!" The same booming voice spoke, "of course, leave it to the rookie and he screws it all up!"

"Give him a break, Kokuyō. Kaseki's new." The man lounging in his chair said lazily. "I'm sure it'll come to him naturally."

"If I had it my way, you would be killed for such a failure." The voice bit out, "against a child no less and stop calling me that you fool!" The voice shouted.

"That's enough, Kokuyōseki." A man said entering the room, placing a hand on Kaseki's shoulder he smiled. "You did fine, Kaseki, as Rapisu stated it will come naturally." He looked at the man lounging in his chair, "Rapisu, go to the human world and handle the rogue." Seeing Kaseki raise his finger to speak, he stopped. "What is it, Kaseki?"

"There are two of them, one has infiltrated the Soul Society, and the other has made contact with a Shinigami." He said sweating slightly, "and it seems she has taken a protective role around him." He informed.

"Two… Four… A thousand, doesn't make a difference for me." Rapisu said jumping out of his chair. "'Sides, this will be a walk in the park, I just gotta take out a kid and a few Shinigami." He stretched his joints popping, "also, what's the worst that could happen?" He asked yawning.

"Rapisu… I would be extra careful with that child." Kaseki said turning to face the man. "He may be a child, but he's smart, not just that he knows the laws as well."

"Did you get a name at least?" Kokuyōseki quickly asked

Kaseki nodded, "Yeah… Shonichi, honestly feel a little bad for the kid." He said his voice lowering at the last part.

"Captain allow me to handle this!" Kokuyōseki said coming out of the shadows, "if you send that fool he will fail you again, allow me to clean up." He requested.

"Kas, we both know if you send that Jar-head you'll regret it."

"Kaseigan, I have served beside you since day one!" Kokuyōseki supplied, "who could be more trustworthy than I?"

"Kas, last time he was in the human world he scorched a village and still didn't get rid of all the _problems_ that he was sent to take out." Rapisu said lazily, "it'll be easier if we don't attract any attention." He said making his point, "if we get rid of him quietly then we'll avoid war with the Gotei entirely."

Kaseigan looked at Rapisu then at Kokuyōseki, sighing he finally gave his answer. "Rapisu go to the human world and scout the area." He then looked at Kokuyō, "then I want you to act as back up in the case the Shinigami get involved."

Rapisu rose a brow, "you sure about this, Kas?" He said looking at Kokuyō then back to him, "I like a little crazy, but that might just be too much for me even."

Kaseigan chuckled lightly, "Yes I am sure, if the Shinigami are protecting him as unlikely as that may be, we must have all cards we _need_ on the field." He said then grabbed

Kokuyō's arm he guided him outside away from the room, "Kokuyōseki, I want them brought back alive and I know you can preform that." He then looked back to the room they had left, "also I know unlike Rapisu you can handle anything thrown your way."

Kokuyō calmed down his body temperature dropping, "you humble me, brother." His usual calm tone returning. "However, I do not believe this Kaseki Yama is ready."

Kaseigan shrugged, "then it's up to us to get him ready for whatever may come." He said looking at the sea that surrounded them.

Kokuyō nodded then shared a glance with him at the sea, "do you remember when father brought us here?" He asked

Kaseigan chuckled slightly, "yes, and mother was having a panic attack worrying that we would fall over the railing."

He chuckled, "we've come a long way…"

"That we have."

"Anything else I need to be informed of?" He asked Kaseigan

"Yes… this is a clean up operation, but only kill one, keep the child alive." His eyes became cold saying this.

Kokuyō grew a wicked grin, "understood… Commander _Forukon_ …" He left chuckling.

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
